wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for May 11, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This is going to be one of those updates I'm typing up on Monday morning, so it'll be short; probably a good thing that, despite my expectations to the contrary, not a whole lot happened last week. I spent most of the week implementing the changes that I mentioned in the previous update. On Monday, I went ahead and wrote up the memo for Chapter 7.0, setting the stage for the content of Chapter Seven as a whole. I also monitored the Kickstarter as the day progressed. On Tuesday I adjusted my navigational reference in Chapter 6.0 to replace all references to the Kilrathi Empire with ones for the Kilrathi Assembly of Clans, and I also adjusted the text for the T'Kirsa system in Chapter 6.3 (I had inadvertently placed the Kilrathi name of the system in the text as the Firekkan name for The Bearpit some time ago, and it had been on my list of things to correct). I attempted to get a start on writing header memos for the three sub-chapters of Chapter Seven but I had a bit of writer's block (which is apt to happen at 5 AM) when I couldn't figure out how to incorporate the pre-existing text of Chapter 7.3 into the new header; later that day I remembered that most of what had been placed there had been essentially plagiarized from Chapter 5.5 of the Core Rules anyway, so I was able to ditch most of it and got the new memos up by the end of the morning on Wednesday. The new headers work beautifully with the "back half" of the campaign in my opinion; both Chapters Six and Eight read like the contents of a report already as opposed to a list of rules (which was how 7.2 and 7.3 had read up to that point). Due to severe weather in my area on Wednesday afternoon and evening and the fact I worked overnight shifts both very early Wednesday and Thursday mornings, I spent the day on Thursday recovering and didn't work on the campaign at all that day. I closed the week out on Friday by composing the generic character role reference section in Chapter 1.0 that I'd mentioned in the previous update; I was able to finish that up that same day. Most of the rest of the day on Friday was spent researching ways to condense tables in Wikia, something I've been thinking about for those of you who may have been accessing the rules via mobile devices of late. The Elegy Kickstarter came to a close last Monday with $400 out of $1650 raised. I once again want to thank those of you who pledged to the project; even though it wasn't successful, I appreciate the ongoing support y'all have shown for WCRPG in general. My wife told me I should put y'all's names in the credits anyway, and I'll just say I'm considering it. I'm also still considering whether or not I want to run a second campaign to get character images in the campaign; I'll give y'all more details on that as they become available. My Plan for this week: get back to work on proofreading Aginor's campaign, especially seeing as how I didn't do any proofreading work last week (despite that being my intent). I've also picked up a demo version of GalCiv2 and I've been tinkering around with the ship editor in the game, which I've been thinking of using to do some ship images for Chapter 7.2. At this point there's not a great deal more that can be done with the back half of the campaign - I'll need to do those, and I'll need to add both characters to Chapter 7.1 and additional terms to the lexicon in Chapter 8.0 - but those are going to be dependent on how the story evolves, and the story is really where the work lies at this point. I've got notes to update the dropped commodities table in Chapter 7.3 for specific factions and to contact the folks that built the ship images I've got in 7.2 for specific permission to use their images; that'll for the most part be the Standoff folks plus one or two others, and I hope to get that done before the week is out. So a fair amount of little things are going on, and hopefully I'll get all that taken care of before the week is out. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on May 18th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts